Episode 7499 (11th May 2016)
Plot Finn informs Emma that he and Pete will go with her to collect her test results. Eric arrives at the pub with the papers Diane needs to sign to buy into the B&B but Diane admits to Doug that Chas doesn't want her to go. Doug tells Diane that he will understand if she changes her mind about selling up, but she'll need to decide soon. Gabby agrees to keep covering for Liv who is planning to attend Gordon's sentencing. Emma snaps at Ross, reminding him he could still stop Finn and Pete moving away by agreeing to the taxi business. Cain questions if Belle has ended things yet, saying her boyfriend is a dirty old man and she will get hurt, but Belle reminds Cain of his fling with Amy. Pete is adamant Emma is ill, but Finn isn't sure. Chas receives a call from Hotten Academy saying Liv isn't in school, and she and Robert conclude that she has gone to Gordon's sentencing. Priya worries about Rakesh's odd behaviour and is shocked when he admits Cain kidnapped him and he cannot report. Finn turns up at doctors surgery hoping to catch Emma in a lie. Belle also turns up and Dr Bailey sees her straight away. Robert finds Liv at court Liv insists she needs to witness Gordon being sentenced and agrees to let Robert tell Aaron where they are. Lisa tells Diane she admires her for making the change as Chas makes a last ditch attempt to persuade her to stay, although Diane decides to sign the papers. Belle breaks up with Jermaine but they are interrupted by Emma calling through on the intercom. Belle insists she is ending everything because of what her family will do when they find out about them, unaware Emma has heard everything on the intercom. Diane's leaving party gets underway at the pub and Priya is shocked to learn Rakesh is sending Kirin money from his own account. Diane pulls her last pint at The Woolpack and signs the papers for the B&B. Aaron, Liv, Robert and DS Wise are present as Gordon is sentenced to eighteen years imprisonment. Gordon insists he will appeal and mentions the letter to Aaron, who has no idea what he is talking about. Panicking Robert quickly rush Aaron and Liv out of the court. Before they leave, Liv throws Gordon the necklace he gifted her and hope that he dies. Gordon scream Aaron's name as police guard take him down. Belle informs Cain that she has ended it with her married man. At the surgery, Emma explains to Dr Bailey that she heard everything he said to Belle. Ross calls Pete and Finn to the garage and explains he is doing up a car for the taxi business, but Pete is adamant he is still leaving, although agrees to help Ross do up the car before he goes. Aaron, Liv and Robert return from court and inform Chas of his sentence, but Aaron is curious about the letter Gordon mentioned but Robert tells Aaron that Gordon is lying. Emma blackmails Dr Bailey into telling her sons that she is undergoing some tests. Dr Bailey insists he cannot, as it is unethical and he will be struck off, but Emma tells him he will if it gets out he was sleeping with a vulnerable teenage patient. She tells him to lie for her or she'll wreck his life. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Cain Dingle - Jeff Naylor *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *DS Wise - Neil Roberts *Defence Barrister - Andrew Readman *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers *Judge - Rosalind March *Prosecution Barrister - Mandana Jones Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Mill Cottage - Front garden *Abbott Lane Surgery - Reception and Dr Bailey room *Hotten Crown Court *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Brook Cottage - Front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,250,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes